Batch jobs typically involve multiple jobs, each job having one or more tasks, that need to be scheduled for execution on a computing system. It may be that the computing system is only available for a certain amount of time and that all of the jobs cannot be completed within the allotted time. Decisions have to be made as to which jobs to schedule for execution on the computing system.